Dragon Slayer Royale: Initiation
The winds thrown about in the azure skies howled like a dog waiting for dinner- which was probably the worst simile one could think of. Shame on whoever thought of it. The crags marring the barren earth extended for what could seem like an eternity. Dust flailed about, washing through the air and scattering endlessly. There was a great battle about to commence- a winner-take-all sort of trial. With power comes inflated ego- and this was an attempt to cure such a thing before everyone suffered for it. Standing upon this desolate wasteland were eight hopefuls, all with a wish and burning desire of their own to achieve the title held so precious to their kind. The greatest warriors who could harness the powers of the embodiment of something universally recognized as "ultimate power" to bring mass destruction upon those they considered enemies, they attacked ferociously with the heart and soul of dragonkind- whether their exploits brought salvation or ruination depended entirely upon the fighter in question. Upholding the honour and prestige of having the power of a dragon...that was what it meant to be a Dragon Slayer. Having gathered in this unlikely spot due to news from weeks ago— ---- "A hot desert wind blew throughout the clear blue skies. And with that... This albino young-looking man's magical aura shrouded his entirety as he launched his clenched hand forward with the speed of a bullet. "...Dragon's ...Fist." Even those words announcing the name of the attack couldn't be clearly heard, the sound of the fist slamming into a fleshy body resounded out loud; it resonated loud and clear, enough for anyone to hear. A low-ditch sound came from the clenched hand smashing into the scales of a dragon, slicing through the seemingly indestructible defense like a hot knife through some good quality butter. That blow created a sound of collision which echoed throughout the field. The sheer effect of this attack could be felt for kilometers- as the sizzling of white-hot energies overwhelmed the landscape, bathing what was once an azure in a colourless void. Even with that "Dragon's Power", against the might of aether, the Dragon Slayer against this mysterious man could only collapse in a crumpled heap before their opponent; the enemy Dragon Slayer coughed up blood and stared up at this enigmatic man, whose gaze was as cold as lasagna that was reheated in a shitty microwave. The whole vicinity shook by the impact of having the foolhardy dragon warrior body's fall. "Reprobate." The victor's haughty-yet-dignified voice reached his enemy's barely-functioning ears. "As expected of a Dragon Slayer of the present. All this competition is...is a sham." As the mysterious Dragon Slayer began to walk off, leaving his enemy to simply swim around in their own blood like a fish, only bigger and a human, the man muttered, "From now on, as the Dragon Slayer King of the current era...a new Dragon King Festival will be held." A new era was about to begin for Dragon Slayer-kin, not to be confused for those imbeciles who thought they were dragons. It was this man, Vincent Albion's duty to ensure that foolhardy magicians like that small fry would never be able to claim that title." --- That vision was broadcasted live for all with ties to the draconic to see—it seemed to be put out there through a telepathic projection of sorts; while it was hard to explain, the message was clear. Another member of their kind had risen from obscurity and had seemingly performed the impossible- such a powerful Dragon Slayer, to be trashed so effortlessly— The howling winds intensified- it felt like a cyclone could stir up at any moment. The azure skies shone brightly, abolishing any chances of nightfall descending upon the land. Descending from the heavens from a hole in the clouds slowly like an angel coming down to earth, wrapped in sunlight with his palms held out like a religious being, a young-looking man with stark-white hair made his appearance known to these eight. Touching down upon the barren wastelands, the sunlight outlining his mere presence caused plants to bloom anew. Running his slightly-clawed hand through his snowy hair that was cut like it was a bother and messed up in all directions, there was no doubt about it—this was the man whom had become the new Dragon Slayer King. An aura of intimidation pulsed from his slender-looking body, even though he wasn't particularly doing anything as of the moment- to the onlookers, it felt as if they were caught stranded within a sea of holy energy which submerged them in its vastness. Straightening up, the enigmatic youth opened his eyes, which shone like a scarlet sunset. "I'm glad at least you people didn't suffer from a case of shot nerves." Dusting his hands off, the man known as Vincent Albion began to address the group. "Count me impressed already- for people who want a go at me, I've never lost a fight. But enough about me," "Didn't you know? With the world advancing to the stage where there won't be a need for those who harness the power to kill those thought un-killable," Smashing his bare foot upon the fractured earth, Vincent's magical energy seemed to surge like a raging maelstrom, entering the ground and creeping across it, dying it a golden texture as multiple cracks spread like a wildfire, tremors rumbled beneath. "There's only two ways for people like us to be accepted." "And that..." Vincent's eyes displayed his world-weary nature perfectly- luster faded in and out constantly. "...is to ensure that the people who enjoy lording their powers over those without it don't represent us." Extending his arms outwards, Vincent's aura flared up violently- gaining corporality, a projection of a transient dragon with azure eyes manifested behind his body. "I'm sure you've heard of him, right? The Black Dragon in the Book of the Apocalypse- Acnologia. A terrible foe who struck fear into the hearts of millions. We're some of the few people with the dragon's power left. Something like that...it can't be allowed to happen again." "So, in order to take my title," Vincent's crimson orbs surveyed the area, picking out suitable points of entry. "I'm going to give you all a little test. If you want to succeed, please show me that you can act as a true Dragon Slayer. It's not a test of who is stronger, but who's more virtuous. Not only that," Vincent withdrew a multicoloured orb from one of his pockets- it seemed to surge with the four basic elements- flames, water, earth, and skies. "There'll be something in it for you if you manage to impress me." With Vincent stomping upon the ground once more, the earth beneath them fractured even further before it collapsed in on itself, as this mysterious Dragon Slayer's power sent the competitors in groups of two underground. "I wonder how this will turn out..." Category:Dragon Slayer Royale